Jak's New Adventure
by Jakwriter loved by Jesus
Summary: Jak has a strange vison after collapsing in the desert,He soon sees an oracle that gives him a messge for a Team of Hero's that The Oracle is bringing together with Jak. what will Jak do? see this story to find out.Not related to Race Team Mar


_I am still writing Race Team Mar but i'd thought i'd take a breck and type another story...ok here it is also disclaimer do not own any chars in this story. also THIS IS in no way related to Race Team Mar,It's an idea i got. _

_In Spargus Jak is being Exiled..._Jak was having a Flash back after him,Daxter and Pecker collapsedin the desert. it was a flash back from not that long ago..._in the flashback...Jak and Samos walk up to a balcony and look off the side. Samos says into a Radio "Report...". Torn's voice come out of the Radio saying "It's Bad,The City's Become a BattleField. Then he comtinued "Mechenized Deathbots have taken over the industril section,And the Surviveing Metalheads have Expanded there hold on the west side,We're loseing ground on all fronts". then Jak hears Ashelin say "the concel's meeting tonight on emergeny session. then she continued "Rumblings about you Jak, it dosn't look good,they think your freindship with Krew helped the metal heads get into the city". Jak looks at samos and asked him "You Don't Believe that do you? Samos looks at Jak and says to him "whats in the past is done. then he spoke into the radio again saying "Right now Metalheads are assulting the palace,there looking for something and I have no idea..". There was a rumble. a Gernade had hit the Palace. It starts tipping. Daxter shouts "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE FALLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". a HellCat flys over with Ashelin and torn in it. Torn shouts "OVER HERE!!!! JUMP!!!!!!!!!!!". The palace falls over right on the farming section of the city. as the HellCat with Jak,Ashelin,Torn, and Samus flew over the ruins samos says "By the Precursors". Then Jak appaers in his Jak 2 coustume wondering what happen. He was floating in a Blank white space with a Precuser idol in front of him. The Precursor Idol says "Jak the Evil you will face this time will require a team,We've gathered Heros from everywhere to help you,so meet with Damas to find them". "Wait who is Damas?!!!!!!???" asked Jak as his vison faded away. _Jak awoke to find Daxter next to him. Jak got up and put his feet in the Water. Daxter got up and put half of his body in the water and said "I love Water It's so good,Desert bad. Jak noticed he had a hair cut and was rubbing the back of his neck. then a Man said "Well you've come back from the Dead have you,And my Monks were ready to Pray for you". Then he said "I am Damas King of Spargus". "Wait thats who the orilcle mistioned" thought Jak to himself. he also thought he'd just keep that to himself. "wait NoBody lives outside Haven's walls,not a whole city" said Jak Playing along with Damas. Damas said "Ahh..yes we are the forgotten ones,Haven City's RefuesThrown out and left to die just as you were". Then he said something unexpectable "But now that you have been saved,your life belongs to the people of Spargus,and we will use it well,if it's actully worth anything". Daxter Ringing out his Tail as he got up said "Hey,That sounds like a bad deal". Damas looked at him and shouted "You are in no position to Deal,Everything out here is either Useful or Dead Weight,Prove yourself's worthy or the Desert will be your grave". "You need to work on a better first impression" said Jak getting up. Damas Laughed then said "In the WasteLand we Value Strength, and Survival above all ,we will see where you stand soon Enough,Complete your Training,Because only the Bravest Crawl out and are alollwed to stay in Spargus". "What happens to the ones that don't Crawl out"? asked Daxter Getting on Jak's shoulder. Damas looked back at them and said "Then it will be as if we never found you". Daxter than said "I was afraid of that". Then Damas looked at Jak and told him "some people want to see you if you can get out of the arena alive". "There where 12 of them there and they said there names where Ratchet,Crash,Shadow the hedgehog,Crypto,Sly Cooper,Spongebob SquarePants,Jimmy Neuitron,Sonic the Hedgehog,Pac-Man,Rayman,Sora, and a dragon named Spyro. Jak anwsered with "ok well I'll meet them after I get out of the Arena". Damas then said "they said they where here to stop the "Darkness". Daxter said "ok well lets go to the Arena before something happens".

_hope you liked this chap there will be many more action filled Chaps..._


End file.
